How to Find Gravity Falls for Real?
by mulzypops
Summary: A saga based on finding Gravity Falls. How much mayhem can ensue once you discover Gravity Falls and unintentionally mess up the plot? Quite a lot. If you ask me, I don't think being stuck in Gravity Falls is the greatest idea after all. At the K plus-T border but closer to K plus. Three stories in one! Second story in progress.
1. Telling the Fans

**Hey guys! It's mulzypops, Gravity Falls writer, and former big-time Shake It Up writer (the show ended so I lost inspiration), and this is a story based on fanfiction writers who meet up in Normal, Illinois, and search an entire interstate to reach Gravity Falls - but when they finally find it will they ever get back? If you want to join let me know, and you will join, most likely as a fanfiction writer!**

**Don't worry I'll still update my other Gravity Falls fanfic. :)**

**Mulzypops' POV**

I had just posted the fourth chapter to my Gravity Falls fanfic, "A Monarchy That Must Be Destroyed". Oh I forgot to introduce myself! **(Geronimo Stilton book reference)**. I'm not going to tell you my real name, so I'll just introduce my fanfic name. I'm mulzypops, and I used to be a big-shot in Shake It Up fanfic. The show ended last year so I moved my focus to Gravity Falls fanfics. It's actually pretty popular but not as popular as Shake It Up.

I was reading a fanfic about demon Bill Cipher and the dares/truths he had to face **(credit to 8thDimenton)**.

_Could you tell me how to get to Gravity Falls? One asked Bill._

_Easy, just go north of Normal. He replied._

Normal...I thought he meant the town opposite of a normal town...because Gravity Falls, Oregon, is not a normal town. And then it hit me. What if Gravity Falls was right under my nose.

Let's see... I know there's a town called Normal somewhere... but where? Not in Oregon, that's for sure.

I went on google maps. I went 110 miles due southwest on Highway 55 **(I'm a big roadgeek; a roadgeek is someone who knows alot about roads) **and I found a place called Normal. It was next to Bloomington, Illinois, and three highways crossed through these unpopular twins. And then it hit me. Normal, Illinois! Go north of Normal to reach Gravity Falls. Wait that doesn't make sense... Gravity Falls is in Oregon. I checked google maps again. Lets see, Highway 55 goes northeast-southwest to Chicago and southern Illinois, 74 goes east-west to Indiana and Iowa, and 39 goes north-south from Normal to Wausau, Wisconsin.

I dragged my mouse to follow Highway 39 north and then after 104 miles, I saw a word just due west of the highway. OREGON. Wait a second... of course! There's a town called Oregon in Illinois, so Gravity Falls might not really be in Oregon! It might just be so close to Oregon in Illinois, that no one's ever noticed it. I had to tell fanfiction right away!

The first person I told was Billcipher4, a fanfiction writer who lives somewhere in Wisconsin.

This is what the PM said.

_Don't tell me which town in Wisconsin you live in, but go to google maps and see if you can find Highway 39 in your town there. If so, just press the down arrow until you hit Illinois. If not, just look for directions from your town to a town called "Normal" in Illinois. I want you to meet me at the south end of Highway 39, in Normal, Illinois. I think I know how to find Gravity Falls!_

_Mulzypops_

_P.S. Tell as many Gravity Falls fans as you can. Bring a limo so we can all fit. Get someone who has a license to drive us._


	2. Letting PEACE LOVE SMILE DIP Drive: Uhoh

**Hey guys! Mulzypops here! I'm so glad that the following people decide to come with me on my search!**

**PEACE LOVE SMILE DIP**

**Billcipher4**

**A random surprise**

**MyLittleMuffinZ**

**Gravityfalls11**

**I'mMabelPines**

**TheFallingPenguin**

**And others who submitted but weren't listed will either join later as a fanfiction author or an OC.**

**This might be the longest chapter I ever wrote. Now onto the story!**

**Billcipher4's POV**

"Hey where is mulzypops? He's 3 hours late!" PEACE LOVE SMILE DIP commented. "I didn't come all the way to Illinois for no reason! I had to ignore the temptation to go to Chicago to shop on my way here."

"Some girls are just so typical." I commented.

"Hey don't say that about us! You're a girl too you know!" A random surprise yelled at me.

We started arguing. "HEY STOP! I see a bus pulling up!" MyLittleMuffinZ yelled.

I'mMabelPines made me turn around, and the Falling Penguin made A random surprise turn around.

A tall yet young boy with brown skin, black hair, strong fingers (he must play piano), and an iPod entered.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late, I'm mulzypops."

"Nice to meet you." I shook his hand.

"Why are you late?" PEACE LOVE SMILE DIP asked him.

Oh boy they're not going to get along are they.

"OK so here's how it went down..."

**Mulzypops' POV**

_6 hours earlier..._

My dad dropped me off at the Bus Station in Chicago Heights. It was on his way from work so he was able to drop me. I brought a suitcase, which consisted of clothes, my laptop, my keyboard, and my iPod. I also brought a toothbrush, toothpaste, and a 12-pack of Pepsi.

The bus from Normal was pulling up. I tried to get on the bus, but with all the confusion I ended up on the wrong bus. I didn't know it at the time though. **(Notice a tiny reference to a Mickey Mouse Short?)**

Just 2 hours into the ride, we entered Bloomington/Normal's city limits. But we never exited off the highway. We stayed on Highway 55, and passed Bloomington/Normal. I started to get suspicious. The bus passed through Lincoln and Springfield before I lost it.

"Why aren't we in Normal?"

"This bus isn't going to Normal. We're going to St. Louis, Missouri."

"Oh no you need to stop turn around and drop me off in Normal!"

"If we were to do that, we'd have to drop passengers off in Springfield too. And plus you are on the wrong bus."

At the 4 hour point, the bus reached East St. Louis, Illinois.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are approaching St. Louis." I screamed and then was kicked brutally off the bus for being disruptive.

My suitcase went with me. I was on the shoulder lane of Highway 55, which was joined by Highway 64 two miles ago, and joined by Highway 70 nineteen miles ago. Cars zoomed by me like crazy. At 50 mph. Not as fast as the usual 70 mph you see in Illinois - actually 70 isn't usual either - before 2014, the speed limit was 65!

I saw one way only. I had to jump over the cars. I jumped crazily over every car that crossed Highway 55 south. I jumped over the block that blocked north 55 and south 55. I then jumped on a bus headed north to Chicago. It said SPRINGFIELD/NORMAL/CHICAGO. So basically I'd reach Normal via Springfield. Not bad. Except I had to hang on the car for 2 hours!

At 5 minutes, my hands were sore. At 25 minutes, I started sweating. At 50 minutes, I started screaming. At 1 hour, the bus guys finally let me in. I paid 25 dollars to stay inside the bus. We stopped in Springfield before finally hitting Normal. I started listening to Ross Lynch's new hit "Steal Your Heart" on my iPod. Have you heard of him? He's a pretty good singer!

**PEACE LOVE SMILE DIP's POV**

"And that is how I got late." said mulzypops.

"Well who cares? You're here now and we need to find Gravity Falls!" I said.

"Hmph. You're mean." he said. "Now we need a limo and we need me in shotgun so I can guide whoever's driving!"

"Yeah that's the thing...my limo went back to Wisconsin." Billcipher4 said.

"WHAT!? OF ALL THE INCONSIDERA-" I'mMabelPines started to yell at Billcipher4.

"Stop yapping! I have a go-kart!" I said. My hands pointed to the gokart next to me.

"Smart move." mulzypops commenting. He gave me a quick smile. "Wait, this thing can go at 70 mph without going crazy, right? Because the last thing I want is death."

"Relax. I'm the best driver ever!"

"Uhhhh..." MyLittleMuffinZ said. "We haven't even seen you drive a go-kart."

"Oh right." I blushed. "Well get in."

"I call shotgun!" mulzypops said.

"Why you?" I asked.

"Because I'm the only roadgeek here. Now I'll tell you directions, you drive. AND FOLLOW THE SPEED LIMIT PLEASE."

"Get out of the bus station and go north - or in other words, left - on the Business Route. Speed limit is around 40 mph, which a go-kart can handle."

I drove onto the Business Route carefully.

"At Highway 39, take the ramp north, or right, toward Rockford. If that doesn't help, Route 51 signs will also suffice, as Route 51 follows Highway 39 between Bloomington/Normal and South Beloit (near Wisconsin)."

At Highway 39 I turned. The speed limit jumped up to 70 as soon as I got on. I started swerving. "Why are you swerving! You said your go-kart could handle 70 mph!"

"Yeah here's the thing...I really...don't...know...how to drive a go-kart."

"WHAT!?" everyone else yelled.

We had to keep on swerving to avoid cars. I was driving like a drunk driver, except I didn't crash. Everyone, including me, were screaming like little girls. Well that's what most of us were - girls! Except mulzypops.

"Mulzypops, DO SOMETHING!" A random surprise yelled at him.

"He's going to do something for sure! He's not going to let us die!" TheFallingPenguin yelled.

"Ummmm...take exit 8 in a mile. Route 251 should also help us reach our destination, it's just a lot slower."

After that last torturous mile, I exited Highway 39/51 and braked at the stop sign. We all gasped for air.

"Next time, I'm driving the go-kart." Mulzypops said.

**And there you have it! Chapter 2! This chapter was pretty funny was it not?**


	3. A New Quester and a can of Pepsi

**Ok here's the third chapter! By chapter 5 we finally hit Gravity Falls! But how? Stay tuned to find out more! By the way MyLittleMuffinz, your OC is submitted. You're still yourself for now but in Gravity Falls you don't follow my rule to stay low and go under a new identity. I need a name though.**

**A random surprise's POV**

_40 miles down the road..._

Mulzypops had taken over the gokart 15 miles after PEACELOVESMILEDIP got off the highway. Mulzypops was forced to drive at 40 mph instead of the posted speed limit, which was apparently 55 mph on Route 251. Everytime he went over, he ended up driving like he was a drunk driver.

"Why is it taking so long?" FallingPenguin wailed.

"Oh I'm sorry I could get back on Highway 39 and then drive 70 mph and KILL US ALL!" mulzypops yelled.

"I mean...hehe...nice speed." she retracted.

"Don't lie! You wanna get there fast right?" I'mMabelPines said.

"Guys do you really want to get back on the highway?" I asked.

"I mean I drove like a maniac. Mulzypops was right. And you know I hate to say that!" PEACELOVESMILEDIP said.

"HEY!" Mulzypops said. They started to argue.

Me and Billcipher4 groaned.

A sign for Highway 39 appeared. Mulzypops almost took the ramp because he was distracted by his argument but I stopped him in time. "STOP! You'll get us all killed!"

Mulzypops saw what he was about to do then swerved left to stay on the sideroad.

"Highway 39 again? Is there any other highway to connect us to civilization or is it just plain nothingness?" I asked.

"There's Highway 80 in another 7 miles but that doesn't help us. All it'd do for us is get us lost and we'd end up in Iowa or Chicago." he replied.

Sure enough, we hit Highway 80 in 7 miles. We continued north and it was just so boring.

"Are you sure we should even take this road! It's so booorrrinnngggg..." PEACELOVESMILEDIP asked.

"Oh you had to butt in again didn't you?" mulzypops said. I didn't want them to argue so I just tapped mulzypops and shook my head. He understood the signal and said, "Well we could always take the highway."

Everyone just said, "No no no no no no no no no no no no no!"

"That's what I thought." He said smirking.

At Mendota we swerved left to Route 52 west. "We'll take Route 52 west to Route 26 then take that north to Dixon and eventually Oregon (Il.)."

**ImNotPerfect28's POV**

I was walking out to the store to grab a sleeping pill since I couldn't sleep. Oh hi I'm a fanfiction writer for Gravity Falls. I live in a boring place - I live west of Mendota, Illinois. **(She doesn't really live there, at least I don't think so, I just put her there because I forgot to put her in the previous chapter)**; It's so boring here. But little did I know that something interesting was about to happen. A gokart sped on Highway 52. There were like eight people in it. I was curious so I ran toward it. I finally flung on without them noticing. At least not for a while. Then someone noticed me...

**TheFallingPenguin's POV**

I noticed someone behind me. "HUH? Mulzypops, we have a stowaway onboard the go-kart!"

"Wait mulzypops? You? I'm the writer I'mNotPerfect28! I wanted to join you guys but my dad wouldn't let me leave Mendota."

"No way!" Mulzypops said.

"And I'm assuming you guys are fanfiction writers too?"

Everyone nodded. "Why don't you join us?" asked I'mMabelPines. She held out her hand and in just fifteen seconds she knew her answer. She shook her hand.

**Mulzypops' POV**

I turned right on Route 26. "Final stretch, buddies!"

Everyone yelled. "Whoop Whoop!" **(Guess where I got that from?)**

25 miles later, we crossed Highway 88 before approaching Dixon. "Just one more town guys!"

"Whoop Whoop!"

"It's like that's all you say whenever I have good news! Man why am I the only dude?" I asked myself. I pulled over at Dixon. "It's 3AM. I'm too tired to continue. You guys can sleep, but stay in the go-kart. I'm going to have a Pepsi to keep my energy up so I can drive some more. I walked over to the bags, found my luggage, opened it and then took a can of Pepsi out of the pack. I opened the top and drank out of the can directly. After I finished the can, I walked over back to the wheel and saw everyone in the gokart sleeping.

I sighed before driving for another 10 miles. Finally I hit a road called "Pines Road". At 7AM everyone woke up - as for me I was dead asleep! ZZZZZZZZ

"WAKE UP!" PEACELOVESMILEDIP yelled in my ear.

"YOUCH!" I yelled.

**And that's it! By the way this might have been even longer than the last chapter...I'm not sure. By the way, PEACELOVESMILEDIP and I do not really hate each other. In the story we are pretty much enemies. Sorry about the confusion...**


	4. Another Fan And Finally Found You

**Apparently a guest and GravityFallsChick want to join the story. So does Constellation Temption. Well, they will eventually join. I'm not sure how to write Guest or Constellation Temption in though. GravityFallsChick in this chapter.**

**Mulzypops' POV**

Everyone laughed at PEACELOVESMILEDIP yelling in my ear. I gave them a look. The look basically said, "Stop that or I'll take the go-kart back to Normal."

Everyone stopped laughing at that point. "Time to find Gravity Falls. I'm sure it's on Pines Road." said PEACELOVESMILEDIP.

"We haven't even ate breakfast yet!" I complained.

"Well none of us, I'm sure not even you, have no clue where we can even eat anyways. This is an unfamiliar town, in a state that only you and I are familiar with." I'mNotPerfect28 pointed out.

"True." I said.

"Plus, all we have are 11 Pepsi cans. We can't have Pepsi for breakfast! Plus Pitt Cola is poisonous because it contains peach pits so we have to save the Pepsis for when we reach Gravity Falls." Billcipher4 said.

"Hey guys." I interjected.

"What?" TheFallingPenguin asked me.

"Could you get my laptop out of my luggage? Maybe I can find a place to eat and drive you there thru the gokart." I said.

"Bad chance!" PEACELOVESMILEDIP. "A town as small as this shouldn't have anything in it."

"Mendota was quite small...I mean compared to bigger cities like Chicago, St. Louis, Milwaukee, and Gary. And there happened to be a fanfiction writer there!" I said, quickly eying I'mNotPerfect28 before turning my eyes back to PEACELOVESMILEDIP as an interjection.

"Just listen to him." TheFallingPenguin said.

PEACELOVESMILEDIP sighed and then grabbed my luggage, zipped it open and pulled my laptop out. I went on google maps. I saw a X sign in the middle of Pine Road. I moused over it. "ROAD CLOSED. WEIRDNESS FOUND AT A CONSTRUCTION SIGN. USE ROUTE 2."

I then looked around the Oregon, Illinois, area. I found a McDonald's on 211 4th Street. "What about McDonald's?"

"PANCAKES! PANCAKES!" Everyone chanted. I sighed as I got them in the gokart and drove them to McDonald's.

We entered. Everyone except me ordered pancakes, bacon, and juice. I simply ordered two hashbrowns and a Coke. **(McDonald's is a Coke sponsor)**

I was considering having a Pepsi but I decided to save some for later. I was needing some caffeine because I was sleepy and I don't drink coffee so having a Coke was a good option. Coke is pretty good. But not as good as its raspberry variant (Raspberry Coke) or regular Pepsi.

We all dined. "Guys, I found this when I zoomed over an X I found on Google Maps, in the middle of Pines Road. Check out what it says." I said.

A random surprise read aloud. "ROAD CLOSED. WEIRDNESS FOUND AT A CONSTRUCTION SIGN. USE ROUTE 2."

"Gravity Falls!" Everyone except me gasped.

"After we finish breakfast, we are going to head on over to Pines Road and see what they mean!"

"YEAH!"

After we finished breakfast, we took the go-kart to where it was before I was BRUTALLY woken up by PEACELOVESMILEDIP.

Then we walked on Pines Road. 1 mile in we saw a glowing blue sign. "Is that normal for roads?" I'mMabelPines whisper-asked me in my ear.

"No." I whispered back.

She jumped through the sign and then yelled for help. Everyone else jumped in except me, who was scared.

"Way to go Romeo." said a voice sarcastically. "WH-?" I said.

"Hi." A girl said behind me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm GravityFallsChick. I live in Iowa. I have to drive 1 and a half hours a day to reach work. Which is here." **(I don't know if she really lives in Iowa, this is just for the fanfic)**

"So you wanna join us?"

"Well duh. Now you gotta go save them!"

"You're right. I got them into this mess and now I have to fix it." We jumped in.

_*Real world scenes end here*_

And we saw a shocked Stan Pines, the portal, and all of us. Except we were - animated! The screen went black and then it went back to normal. Except we were at the Gravity Falls Lake, and Stan wasn't with us. There was a sign. It said FISHING SEASON. We were hiding from everyone but we could see everything. Old Man McGucket was telling people about the Gobblewonker. I gasped.


	5. A Plan And Yet Another Fan

**Hey guys! What's up? I'm here with the fifth chapter of this story. This could be my most reviewed story yet. Here's the challenge. If you guys can get me over 62 reviews total before chapter 18 then you guys are bigger fans of me than those at the Shake It Up fandom. Good luck! You will need it!**

**Constellation Temption's POV**

It's been 2 months since I was trapped in the world of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Let me explain. I was a fanfiction writer. I lived in Los Angeles, California. **(I don't think she lives there)**. We (meaning me and my family) were going on a road trip out east to New York City. We got off-course and ended up in Oregon, Illinois. I decided to explore a little and then noticed a glowing sign. I put my hand on it and ended up here. I never understood how to get home so I just hid from everyone in town like Blendin Blandin because I didn't want to get in trouble with Alex Hirsch. Hiding behind a bush were a bunch of girls, with the exception of one person, a boy with brown skin.

"Awesome! Awesome! I'm going to run out of the bushes, hi five old man McGucket, ask Dipper if I can borrow the journal, jump onto the S.S. Cool Dude, and then ride the Gobblewonker like a giant horse!" said one of the many girls.

"WE CAN'T DO THAT! WE HAVE TO LAY LOW" the boy intervened.

"Why do we have to lay low mulzypops? We finally made it here!" one of the other girls asked. The boy must be mulzypops.

"We'll change show history, and we might get in trouble with Alex Hirsch! We'll be arrested when we get out of here!" he said.

"Speaking of how to get out, how do we leave Gravity Falls? I haven't updated my fanfiction in days!" another girl said.

"I don't care, I'm going to go introduce myself!" another girl said.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" mulzypops said. "Billcipher4 could you hold a grip of her?" A girl, who I was assuming was Billcipher4, put her hand firmly on the girl.

"Look, as I said we'll change show history. The only reason we would intervene in the plots is to figure out how to leave!" mulzypops said.

"By the way may I ask AGAIN, how do we leave? We can't stay here forever! It'll be so boring going in the same 1-month cycle from episodes 2-20 waiting for Alex Hirsch to update the show." another girl said.

"He probably won't update until we get out!" the boy pointed out. "Am I supposed to connect the dots? Sigh. I'm only a few years younger than all of you!"

"So how do we get out?" one of the girls asked.

"Well we know who has each book right. Dipper has 3, Gideon has 2, and Stan has 1. We just need to ask for them so we can use the portal and go home."

"OK then, let's ask!"

"Hold on, we can't just ASK them for the journals. Gideon wants to take over Gravity Falls, Dipper will think we're evil, and Stan...well he'll probably ask us for money or lie to us. And I'm out of money. And have you noticed my muscle? I have none!"

I decided to walk over. "HELLO!" I said in a Mabel voice. The boy screamed girlishly. "Oh oh oh. Hey how come I don't remember seeing you?"

"Because I was spying on you. I got trapped here two months ago."

Mulzypops gasped.

"The story of my life I take her home I drive all night to keep her warm inside its FROOOOOOZZEEENNNN!" one of the girls sang.

"Gawd your an awful singer!" he replied.

After the girls introduced themselves, we devised a plan to get home.

"This will require help from Dipper, Mabel, Gideon, Soos and Stan."

"OK so we have to tell Dipper everything. But we need someone to help us. MyLittleMuffinz, do you think you could tell Wendy everything and then have her tell Dipper everything. He won't believe us unless its her telling him."

"OK but we need her to go under a different name."

"How about Opal?" she said.

"Perfect!"

"Baby baby baby no one baby baby..."

"STOP SINGING!"

**And that's all.**


	6. Sorry about that Author's Note

**OK so I accidently posted the wrong chapter. I'm very sorry and I will have this fixed when I can. All I need to do is remember how the correct chapter went and then it will be up. My deepest apologizes once again!**


	7. The Actual Chapter 6: Meeting with Dip

**OK a chapter ago I accidently posted chapter 6 of my story "To Save A Town" one that has been completed. If you haven't read the author's note prior to this chapter I'd like to apologize for EVERYTHING. Please do not hate on me and please do not hurt me at all. I'm very scared. By the way, characters that haven't joined and wanted to joined, please PM me to give me how you join because I am out of ideas there.**

**Now here is the CORRECT chapter 6.**

**Dipper's POV**

"Wendy told me to meet some strangers over here at the diner. And bring the journal. I don't know why she had to ask me now. I was going to be looking for the Gobblewonker today!" I muttered to myself.

I then saw a brown-skinned boy younger than me, maybe by a couple of months or so. With him were a bunch of girls. They all held a sign that said "DIPPER PINES".

"Hey, my crush Wendy told me to meet you here with my journal. Now what do you need my help for?"

"OK so I got alot of explaining to do." The boy said. "OK so I'm a roadgeek, one with extreme knowledge about the roads... I'll explain how the 'roadgeek' thing plays out into the story later. Girls, could you help me explain?"

_5 minutes into the story_

"And you all are fake. Alex Hirsch created a cartoon and you guys are the stars..."

_10 minutes in the story_

"And that journal you have, you know how the number on it is '3'?"

"Yeah..." I said.

"There are 2 more that preceded that journal."

"No they're not!"

"May I remind you, there is a '3' on the journal. If there were only 1 journal, don't you think the writer would have wrote '1'."

"Oh that makes sense..."

_20 minutes in the story_

"And your Grunkle Stan out of all people has journal 1 in a lair behind and below the vending machine. The lair contains a portal which can only be activated with all 3 journals, which a fake psychic named Lil' Gideon who everyone thinks is a real psychic and loves, wants. He has journal 2 and wants journal 1 so he can activate the portal and become 'king' of Gravity Falls, and he will develop a crazy creepy crush on your sister Mabel, and claim her as 'queen'."

"Why would he not want journal 3 and only need journals 1 and 2? Follow-up question, doesn't he know the US is a democracy?"

"I don't think he knows its a democracy. And...he only thinks there are 2 journals."

"Wow."

_40 minutes in the story_

"And we found a portal in Illinois, the state where I'm 'based' at, which led us here." the boy finished. "We need to get home otherwise the story will never update and we'll get arrested!"

"If you hadn't told me about the '3' on my journal I would have just laughed. But I'm going to have to believe you. So how do we get the other 2 journals?" I asked.

"Well getting it from Stan will be a piece of cake! He cares about you guys, as we saw in the season 1 finale. He even has a picture of you on top of the shelf where he hides journal 1. You have to get him to soften up if you want journal 1. Journal 2 will be a lot harder to obtain because Gideon is evil. If we can get Mabel to actually go on a few dates with him a week later, she can go to Gideon's house one day and plead for journal 2. Then we can activate the portal and go home!" another one of the girls said.

"I guess we can do something..." Dipper said.

"YES!" the boy said.

**And that ends the actual chapter 6. Dipper has no clue of what our names or fanfic names are hence why calls me "the boy" and everyone else "girls". OK we're done for now.**


	8. The guys from the diner (Us) were RIGHT!

**OK so here's Chapter 7. And this time none of us are in it! It's the Gravity Falls cast only in this part! Takes place post-episode 2 pre-episode 3. This is Dipper's POV.**

_Dear Dipper Pines,_

_Here is the codes you need to find Stan's lair and journal 1. If Stan catches you please use an excuse or get Mabel to beg. She knows how to be cute right? Take her with you and explain EVERYTHING._

_Vending machine code 12356_

_Enter code: composition, pulverize, digestion, fusion. Look at journal 3 for the symbols. (Alchemy)_

_Floor: 3_

_Bookshelf right below your picture. Red book identical to yours, except older and with a '1' on it._

_We need to get home!_

_From,_

_the people from reality_

I read the note. He put it in his pocket then went upstairs to talk to Mabel. "Mabel, I'm going to tell you a story that these guys told me at the diner."

"I got time."

"Where's Grunkle Stan? He CANNOT know about this."

"One, why not? And two, he's busy robbing a bank."

"Typical Grunkle Stan. Anyways, here's the story."

_41 minutes later_

"And that's basically it."

"So what you're trying to tell me is that this is a cartoon, we're the stars, in the real world Gravity Falls doesn't exist and neither does anyone here, and Stan and 'Gideon' have the prequels to the journal you have?"

"Yes. And the strangers need to get back to the real world."

"THAT'S COOL! Finally, something more exciting than the Gobblewonker!"

"This is a letter a 'fanfiction' writer left to get to the lab. I have no clue what 'fanfiction' means but whatever."

"Leave getting there to Mabel."

At night, Mabel went by the vending machine. I followed. I made sure no one was looking.

"The coast is clear Mabel!" I whispered.

Mabel entered the code. We entered the room as soon as the machine flung open. I closed the door. We went down some stairs to find... an elevator. WIthout buttons. Then I saw an alchemy code-breaker. I flipped the pages of journal 3 to find the symbols. Mabel typed the symbols in. And BAM! Then she pressed the down button.

We reached floor 3, which for some reason was at the bottom. I saw a complicated lab. Grunkle Stan's been spying on residents. Then we saw our picture. It was me doing a peace sign and Mabel sticking her tongue. Under it was a bookshelf. I kept on pulling out books until I saw a red book with damage sticking out. I pulled it out. It was in fact, journal 1!

"Woah..." I said. "So they weren't lying!"

"I can't believe Grunkle Stan out of all people has journal 1." Mabel said.

"Dipper? Mabel?" Grunkle Stan's voice said. We turned around to see Grunkle Stan behind us looking angry, but a bit more shocked.

**Aw snap! Grunkle Stan found them! What happens next? You have to PM me and choose one of the four options! The third one to get it right gets to give me ideas! Why the third one and not the first? TO MAKE IT MORE CHALLENGING!**

**(A): Grunkle Stan beats them up**

**(B): Grunkle Stan asks how do they know about the lab and the journals**

**(C): Grunkle Stan starts crying and gives Dipper and Mabel the journal**

**(D): Other**

**Well I'm out of here for now! LATERZ!**


	9. The Full Version of Cray Cray

**OK here's chapter 8, the longest chapter I ever wrote! Oh and by the way the answer was B.**

**Mulzypops' POV**

"How'd you get here? How did you know about this journal? How DID you know about this SECRET LAB!" Grunkle Stan yelled.

"Uhhhhh...we were getting- uh - a snack?" asked Dipper nervously, questioning his own words.

"Grunkle Stan is this the reason you tell me to stay AWAY from the vending machine even when I'm hungry and you don't give me tasty food?" Mabel asked him.

"Uhhhh no who told you that? Did Soos? Why is this bookshelf wet?" Grunkle Stan asked.

"OK fine we met these friends from some 'real world' and they need to get home and they came in through a portal and their only way to get back to the 'real world' is to get all three journals. Dipper has journal 3. Please please please give us journal 1..." Mabel pleaded.

"Sorry kid but I can't! I need all three journals myself to re- Ahem, I mean-"

Mabel started to cry. "Don't you know what it's like to lose your home?"

Stan sighed. He had lost many homes before. He was born in the East Coast. But because of his addiction to money and him doing lots of illegal stuff he was driven away from all his homes and went further west until this town.

"You know what kid. Here it is. Keep it safe and put the 3 journals in the bookshelf when you're done with it. Now to find journal 2..."

"Some kid named Gideon has it." Dipper said.

"Uch that troll has it? Good luck getting it from him. Hey. Be good kid k? Don't get in trouble. I already face enough trouble already with the cops." Stan said. And just in a second, a cop siren was heard. Of course they didn't know about Stan's hiding spot.

"I must hide." Stan said. Then Dipper and Mabel left Stan's lab. They went back up to the Gift Shop and found us. I was yelling at MyLittleMuffinz. Surprise right? I usually am yelling at PEACE LOVE SMILE DIP. We were competing for who was a better pianist and just a few hours before we had a piano competition at the Gravity Falls Civic Center & Buffet.

_A few hours earlier..._

"You ready to settle this?" I asked MyLittleMuffinz.

"Bring it on, Mozart." She huffed sarcastically.

I started playing an excerpt to the tune of Tchaikovsky's Piano Concerto No. 1. **( watch?v=BWerj8FcprM)**

People cheered after my 4 minutes were up. Then MyLittleMuffinz said she was going to play "Counting Stars" by OneRepublic. But since it was 2012 and the song wasn't made yet I told her not to, and in the end she did "Some Nights" by Fun. **( watch?v=gW1LcxhEMRk)**

After her 4 minutes were up, Soos had asked who was better. A voting session started and half the people voted for me, who Soos calls "Mystery Dude". The other half voted for "Opal", or MyLittleMuffinz as the fanfiction writers know her as.

"We have a tie! This has never happened before!" Soos yelled. Old Man McGucket was not present so "Opal" couldn't bribe him with money. In the end it was a draw and that's how we started this arguement.

_Back in the present..._

"STOP ARGUING YOU DUMMIES, AND THAT'S DIRECTED AT YOU MULZY!" PEACE LOVE SMILE DIP yelled at me.

"Don't ever CALL ME THAT!" I said turning my face away from MyLittleMuffinz. Before I knew it I told MyLittleMuffinz, "I'll get back to you later."

Then we started arguing. Me and PEACELOVESMILEDIP, that is.

"Uch too much arguing!" Mabel yelled. "STOP STOP STOP!"

"Oh hi Mabel." I said blushing because it was embarrassing. Don't you dare accuse me of having a crush on her. I have to deal with accusations like that back at home **(precisely 123 miles (1 hour 57 minutes) northeast of Normal, Illinois; test your skills with a map to figure out where I live if you dare (that's how I figured out which town Billcipher4 lives in))**.

"Stop arguing!"

"We weren't arguing we were just yelling loudly in disagreement!"

"OK." Mabel said with a smirk.

"Stop treating her like she's dumb! She's smarter than you give her credit for!"

And me and PEACELOVESMILEDIP started arguing AGAIN. I'd rather get in another squirmish with my best friend than get in a squirmish with these here teenage girls. They can get on your nerves sometimes.

"He doesn't think I'm dumb!" Mabel said.

To stop me and PEACELOVESMILEDIP from arguing, GravityFallsChick starting blaring out music from her stereo. She got a Sev'ral Timez CD from Mabel. We didn't notice until the ending. **(Credit to RhymeZone and the episode "Boyz Crazy" for helping me)**

_***Cray Cray by Sev'ral Timez ft. Lenz Flare (CLEAN VERSION)***_

_Girl why you ackin' so cray cray when you tell me that you won't be my baby_

_Is it because I got an eight pack abs_

_Or is it because of my address_

_Girl you got me ackin' so cray cray_

_(CRAY CRAY)_

_You tell me that you won't be my baby_

_We're non-threatenin' girl, TWENTY THIRTEEN!_

_It all started a week ago_

_I saw you at the street although_

_I was into brunettes_

_You were as hot as a baugette_

_We started to get to know each other_

_We become friends but oh brother_

_I had to deal with asking you out_

_and then you say I'd rather go with a trout!_

_Girl why you ackin' so cray cray when you tell me that you won't be my baby_

_Is it because I got an eight pack abs_

_Or is it because of my address_

_Girl you got me ackin' so cray cray_

_(CRAY CRAY)_

_You tell me that you won't be my baby_

_We're non-threatenin' girl, TWENTY THIRTEEN_

_I never thought I'd like a blonde_

_But with you girl I gotta bond_

_(BOND WITH YOU)_

_I may not know how to make you beef_

_But it's aight' for me to not give you a leaf!_

_Ohhhhh_

_Girl you got me ackin' so cray cray_

_When you tell me that you won't be my baby_

_We're not threatening girl, TWENTY THIRTEEN!_

_(Rap by Lenz Flare)_

_OK so let's get real for a moment_

_I know that you don't wanna get broken_

_But we gotta face the truth_

_There are some jerks who aren't right for you_

_So let's blow up those dudes getting dumber_

_Because I'm the only worthy guy follower_

_Ready to stop ackin' cray cray_

_Because you gotta be my baby now_

_Bada bing bada boom Sev'ral Timez bring it down, bring it up and hope that 2013 arrives never_

_And she keep u forever_

_(Rap ends)_

_Girl why you ackin' so cray cray when you tell me that you won't be my baby_

_Is it because I got an eight pack abs_

_Or is it because of my address_

_Girl you got me ackin' to cray cray when you tell me that you won't be my baby_

_WE'RE NOT THREATENING GIRL, 2013!_

_(Lenz: Yeah don't be a ****face! Heh heh!)_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled at the mention of the word - well I shouldn't tell you because this story is PG. I censored that word but it's still very bad! I ended up running out of the Mystery Shack and into the forest.

**Uh-oh! I'm in the forest! What will happen to me and who takes the hit?**


	10. The Traitor Is Discovered!

**OK so I decided not to make the person who "blabs" everything out TO Gideon, one of us. It's actually someone who lives in Gravity Falls someone you'd never expect. You find out in this chapter.**

**Mulzypops' POV**

After I finished screaming in fear of such a terrible word I realized I just ran into the forest. After a while a wolf with three noses and a small nosebleed by his middle nose came at me. I screamed. "AAAAHHHHH!"

The wolf said, "You will make a lovely meal." He grabbed me thru his teeth and took me to a cave. And then the world went black.

**Mabel's POV**

_8 days after mulzypop's capture_

So those strangers from the diner who helped us find journal 1 told me to go to the Tent of Telepathy's next show which was yesterday. About 8 days ago, something that was weird happened. Because after I let one of them borrow my Sev'ral Timez CD an arguement stopped but then it caused the only guy - the one with the brown skin and strong fingers - to disappear. Dipper looked in the forest for him but he was nowhere to be found. We also fought some wax figures. Hard to believe right?

Me and Dipper went to the Tent of Telepathy and met an adorable kid named Lil' Gideon who had psychic powers. He didn't seem as evil as those girls told me.

Today Gideon asked me out on a date just as they predicted. I told him, "OK but I have these friends who told me that you were kind of a psycho. There were these girls who were 13-18ish and then there was a boy who was slightly younger than them with brown skin and strong fingers, and then there was my great-uncle Stanford Pines." I then blabbed part of the story to Gideon - I didn't tell them that Dipper had journals 1 and 3 or that there was a journal 3.

"Well they think I am evil because of they think I want the power for myself. You see I care about this little ol' town up here in Oregon. I want both journals 1 and 2 to use the power for the better of this town. There's alot of things this town is missing out on and I'd like to help out." Gideon lied to Mabel.

"Really? Aw that's so sweet? Hey you know, my brother Dipper Pines has journal 1, he got it from my great-uncle. He also has journal 3, which was added after journal 2 was finished."

"There are three of them?" Gideon asked in shock. In his mind he was thinking, _Stanford had "1" the whole time AND there's a third journal?_

"Yeah. Hey let me go get them for you!"

Gideon smiled and said, "Yay!"

Mabel jumped off the roof and ran to the shack.

**Dipper's POV**

Dipper had to balance his time with reading journal 1 and journal 3. After all, both journals were very large and filled with mystic content. He came onto a page in journal 1. He read it aloud.

"_Threenose wolves. They are creatures with 3 noses, and with strong teeth and a paw that can leave you unconscious for due one week. They have a thirst for human bodies and they almost ate me once. Weakness, unknown._"

Then Dipper started to think. "OF COURSE! These threenose wolves are about to eat that brown-skinned roadgeek goy! Oh no, I have to rescue him!" He left journals 1 and 3 on a desk, took Mabel's grappling hook and ran into the forest.

**Gideon's POV**

"Mabel Mabel Mabel...you and the town of Gravity Falls will soon be ALL MINE! All I have to do is make a love potion and mind control potion (I found the recipes with journal 2, the journal I own) and mix them up and give it to Mabel. Then I'll rule this town with her as my queen! And she will like it because I will use the potion (I can tell she only thinks of me as a friend)!" Gideon said creepily. He then began cackling evilly.

**So it was Mabel! And not only that but now she and Gideon are teaming up without her even knowing! And I'm going to be made into a meal by a wolf! What's happening and will it be fixed?**


	11. The Gem and the Jail

**Two updates just 16 or so hours apart from each other? I bet you think I'm awesome right now! Well all my friends think I'm awesome too but seriously I'm not. I like quite a bit of geeky stuff. So if you think I'm awesome then thanks but seriously. I'm like a "popular geek". Surprise surprise! Oh and I'd like to apologize for writing "Dipper's POV" and "Gideon's POV" when it should be "Meanwhile with Dipper" and "Meanwhile with Gideon" on the previous chapter because it was no POV. And guess what? I just got news that Season 2 of Gravity Falls is coming Summer 2014! WOO HOO! Well enough babbling, on to the chapter!**

**Mulzypops' POV (don't worry we'll get to other POVs apart from me and GF cast members soon enough)**

I had just woke up. I was in an iron cage with like 10 or so girls, as well as a guy wearing an IDOT (Illinois Department of Transportation) uniform. Wait what!?

"What what what just happened?" I asked.

"Oh good you're awake!" Billcipher4 said. "Let me catch you up. OK so Dipper rescued you from being eaten. Lucky for you, the wolves were out hunting for toppings and a mixing bowl to cook you with. But you were unconscious for a while. Meanwhile Mabel didn't listen to our warning about the fat guy Gideon and then he used some potion on her which made her in love with Gideon and now she follows every Gideon's command. And now they have an underground hideout and they have all 3 journals which they plan to use to take over the world. And then this dude who works for IDOT got sucked into Gravity Falls thru the portal. His name is Bob and he was taking down the ROAD CLOSED signs on Pines Road in Oregon, Illinois. And then he got arrested and Gideon found out that everything he knows is a fake world created by Alex Hirsch."

"WHAT!?" I yelled in despair.

"Yeah and it's all your fault!" A random surprise yelled.

"I agree!" PEACELOVESMILEDIP yelled.

"What, guys you can't listen to her right? I didn't know she was going to get into her own little world with Gideon?" I asked.

"Well they plan to TAKE OVER THE WORLD, FOOL! SO YEAH WE AGREE WITH HER! EVEN BOB, THE CONSTRUCTION WORKER WHO HAS NO IDEA ABOUT THIS CORRUPTED PLACE AND ABOUT US AGREES! AND WE MAY NEVER SEE OUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY AGAIN!" yelled GravityFallsChick.

"IS THERE ANYONE SIDING WITH ME?" I asked loudly.

"NO!" yelled I'mNotPerfect28.

"I DON'T EVEN HAVE A CLUE HOW I GOT HERE!" Bob yelled.

"WELL I KNOW AND TRUST ME IT'S NOT PRETTY!" The Falling Penguin yelled.

Gravityfalls11 and I'mMabelPines soon started throwing the 11 Pepsi cans (luckily unopened) at me. And we all started arguing only to be interrupted by Gideon Gleeful and Mabel Pines - soon to unfortunately be Mabel Gleeful thanks to Gideon's potion!

"Well hello fanfiction writers!" Gideon said in a southern accent.

"YOU!" I hissed.

"Yes me I get it. Well as soon as I figure out how to work this portal I'll rule this world! And once all the construction signs are down in Illinois you'll be trapped in this cartoon forever!" Gideon whispered creepily at the end.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" we all yelled.

"The construction signs will be down on May 30th, 2014. Over there it's already March 6th, 2014. So March 1st, 2014, was pretty much the last day you'll ever see reality! Mabel Dear!" Gideon yelled.

"Yes Gideon Dear?"

"Show them their new prisonmate!"

And in stepped...

"DIPPER PINES!?" everyone (but Bob) yelled.

**Constellation Temptation's POV**

So after that arguement with mulzypops, Gideon came and threw Dipper in jail. I don't know what he did - in the past he didn't try to break up Gideon and Mabel.

"How'd you get here!?" I asked Dipper.

"OK so I saw Mabel take journals 1 and 3 and then she looked around to make sure no one was around. I was secretly watching without her knowing. She was being suspicious. She then left and gave the journals to Gideon. Then he fed her a potion which messed everything up. Although I discovered journal 2 laying on his desk. That's where he got his amulet! From journal 2! Then he built this hideout with Mabel and arrested us. And then he then locked Grunkle Stan in a room with only dusty newspapers, a small mattress that's not his size, popsicles, and a bed. Kind of a downgraded version of our cell. I got arrested for spying."

"OK so how do we stop Gideon and get back the 3 journals?"

"Well after further analysis in all 3 journals I realized that each journal mentioned some sort of prophecy that the writer discovered. In journal 1, he discovered a clue to an old prophecy's hiding location. In journal 2 he wrote a map of it. And on journal 3 he revealed it. It was on a white-haired 9 year old, most likely Gideon, who will bring the world his wrath and end happiness. It also explains in journal 3 on how only the Gem of Happiness, a rare artifact found in the forest, can stop the end of happiness."

"So we have to get the Gem of Happiness to stop this?"

"Well yes but one problem - we're in PRISON!"

Before they could start snapping at mulzypops again, Dipper interrupted again.

"According to the journals, the portal's power can take you to other dimension or give yourself powers. The Gem of Happiness undoes all evil uses of the portal's powers but it is hard to find and is guarded by someone named Bill Cipher."

"Uh-oh!"

"What's so bad about Bill Cipher?"

"He's a demon who invades minds..."

Dipper started screaming.

"BOY COULD YOU KEEP IT DOWN I'M TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHERE THE PORTAL IS!" Gideon yelled at Dipper.

"I'm never telling you Gideon!" Dipper yelled.

"It's in a secret room behind the shack!" Mabel said.

Gideon cackled evilly. He thanked Mabel and then ran out of the hideout, holding the three journals.

**And Gideon's going to take over the world! Now we're left to fix it! But can we make it out of prison and get the Gem? And can we get past Bill? TUNE IN!**


	12. Epic Blowout: Mulzypops Escapes

**Sorry for the long wait! Just had needed ideas! Here's Chapter 12!**

"So how do we get out of prison?" Dipper asked.

"Easy!" PEACELOVESMILEDIP said. "Just start snapping at mulzypops again and keep on arguing with him until Gideon gets tired of it and lets us out - except mulzypops (and probably Bob)!"

"Aw come on! WHY ME!? Besides I know where one of you live... and I mean you billcipher4! Highways 90/94 and Highway 39 split up 30 miles after they join each other's journies (by Portage to be exact), and you're near that area! Am I right?" - Mulzypops

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE!?" - Billcipher4

"I HAVE KEEN MAP SKILLS YOU KNOW!" - Mulzypops

"AND THEY MADE US TRAPPED HERE!" - I'mNotPerfect28

"NOT CONSTELLATION TEMPTION, HE GOT OFF-COURSE ON A ROAD TRIP TO NEW YORK!" - Mulzypops

"WHO CARES!" - Opal "MyLittleMuffinz"

"I DO!" - Constellation Temptation

"NO ONE ASKED YOU STELLA!" - PEACELOVESMILEDIP

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" - Constellation Temptation "Stella"

"YOU HAVE IT RIGHT ON YOUR PROFILE!" - PEACELOVESMILEDIP

Everything and everyone broke into chaos, except Dipper and Bob. Gideon had finally returned cackling. His eardrums started to hurt though. Many people from around the world were following "King" Gideon into prison. 3 hours into the arguement, Gideon snapped.

"STOP ARGUING! YOU GUYS ARE OUT OF JAIL! EXCEPT YOU MULZYPOPS FOR CAUSING CHAOS WITH YOUR FRIENDS!" Gideon said.

"THEY AREN'T MY FRIENDS ANYMORE!" he yelled back.

Everyone except Dipper looked hurt by the comment. "I don't mean you Bob, I don't even know you." Mulzypops said.

The fanfiction writers, Dipper and Bob left the jail. Mulzypops stayed locked in. Mulzypops was getting a large headache. He opened a Pepsi can to calm himself down. After sipping it, he threw another Pepsi can at the bars. It broke part of the cage, which Mulzypops had to squeeze out of. It took an hour, plus an extra thirty minutes hiding from Gideon, but he escaped. Mulzypops grabbed the three journals from Gideon's desk, put them in his pockets, then went to Stan's labratory and escaped out of the cruel world they call Gravity Falls.

_With the fanfiction writers..._

"Remember, we have to be careful about Bill." GravityFallsChick warned Dipper.

"I have armor. I just wish I had the three journals to help me out." Dipper said.

"They're back on Gideon's desk. Let me go get them." A random surprise said. She started to run toward the castle, where the world's king Gideon Gleeful and his fiance Mabel Pines lived. She went to the desk near the jail below the castle and saw the three journals were gone! And so was mulzypops from cell!

She ran back to her friends.

"Dipper, can I talk to my friends alone?" She asked Dipper.

"Sure go ahead."

"What's up? Why'd you pull us back?" Falling Penguin asked.

"The three journals are gone and so is mulzypops."

_With mulzypops..._

**Mulzypops's POV**

I can't believe I called these girls my friends! I was so angry at them. I saw the golf cart parked out. I didn't care if I got myself killed. I was going to go home and I was going to go on the highway to do it.

**Oh no! In the story, I'm so mad at you guys that I'm risking my life just to take the highway home! Will I survive and will you guys find me? Only time will tell.**


	13. Bill Cipher and mulzypops DISASTER!

**OK so here's chapter 13 of the story and it is very dramatic. First it's focusing on me, then the story will go back to all of you in Gravity Falls.**

**Mulzypops' POV**

I already knew the route home by heart. Leave Oregon, Il., on Route 64 east. Take Highway 39 south for about 8 miles then Highway 88 east for just over 50 miles. Not that I was going to survive at 70 mph. I mean I could if I kept on frequently swerving but I could cause injuries for other motorists for swerving on the highway a lot at 70 mph. If I kept on going in a straight line at 40 mph in a golf cart, it will probably kill me because the cars would be going at 70 mph. That is the speed limit on Illinois's rural highways after all.

I thought about the years I had. At home I'd have fun times with my family members. Sometimes my cousins would fly from far off to see me and hang out. Me and my family would eat out sometimes. I remember playing the piano at small concerts for both family and sometimes my friends. I only saw my friends at school but I still had fun with them. Goofy, nice, cool. I'd have nice moments with all friends - both boys and girls. I remember the 5th grade play, my local middle school talent show, and all the recesses over the years.

"Goodbye life. Thanks for being good to me." I said before turning onto the ramp that took me onto Highway 39 _south_. For some reason my golf cart started to speed up. I started to speed at 70 mph. I was going to live. I was a bit sad about it but then I thought, "I guess it's a good thing. My family and friends won't worry. Not like the girls who are in Gravity Falls ever cared about me anyway."

I had to use all my control to make sure I didn't swerve. I had to be strong. I placed my fingers (they're the only strong part of my body) on the wheel and gripped them tight to make sure it would stay in it's place and not swerve like it would do if I wasn't touching it and going at 70 mph.

I then remembered Bill Cipher. He was quite the evil monster. He could kill not only Dipper but also real people. My ex-friends. They may have never cared about me but I care about them. And I wasn't going to let them die. Not even after that stupid arguement. There was only one thing left to do. I got off at the Route 38 exit, turned left (east), then hopped back _north_ on Highway 39.

_Meanwhile in Gravity Falls_

**Billcipher4's POV**

I could have only thought of one place where mulzypops could have disappeared. He must have taken the three journals from Gideon and activated the portal in order to escape. It would make logical sense. Oh no! He's probably feeling so angry at us that he's probably going to take the highway back to his house and probably not survive!

I told the girls what I was thinking.

"It's probably what happened but we don't really care. We cared about him - even I did despite all of our bickering - but he made it clear he doesn't care about us." PEACELOVESMILEDIP told me.

"You might be right about that." I sighed.

Dipper said, "What are you guys talking about?"

"The roadgeek boy." I'mNotPerfect28 said.

"Oh." Dipper said.

"It's nice that someone actually appreciates what we do!" Bob, the IDOT worker said.

"Well he doesn't appreciate us." Opal said in a sigh voice.

"He did but of course we broke the camel's back and now he doesn't anymore."

The gem was in sight. "Guys look!" Gravityfalls11 said.

The gem sparkled. "Where's Bill?" I asked.

"Who knows?" said I'mMabelPines.

"I'm right here! AND NO ONE IS GETTING THAT GEM." Bill Cipher said.

"IT'S BILL!" I yelled.

"I GUARD THIS GEM TO MAKE SURE NO ONE WILL STOP ME WHEN I CAUSE CHAOS! AND SINCE YOU ARE HERE TO STOP CHAOS, I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO FINISH YOU OFF!"

We all screamed. Bob ran away and hid somewhere in the forest. I don't know where though. Dipper was frozen with fear. Bill began to spawn our worst nightmares to life. The worst one was a picture of Dipper losing his whole family to Gideon.

"AND NOW TO FINISH YOU OFF!"

"NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

Bill charged his laser. But before it could hit us... MULZYPOPS came back. He jumped right over us, running as fast as he could and he ended up taking the hit. He whacked Bill as he flew into the air and then his body was unconscious.

**Mulzypops' POV**

I had returned to that wacky sign on Pines Road and then jumped in that portal. Then I had rushed out. I saw the girls and Dipper screaming. "NO NO NO NO NO!"

Bill was about to kill them! There was only one thing left to do! I jumped over the girls, whacked Bill as I was flying to the air and then the world went black.

**I shoot I score! And then become unconscious... While Bill is gone and the gem can be received there's still more to come. Did I survive the laser or did I die? TUNE IN!**


	14. Journal 1 (FINAL CHAPTER)

**Hey guys sorry I wasn't able to update! I have lots to juggle on these days. Plus I have to remember to update my new Austin and Ally fic because I usually forget to update those. But it's not easy. Before I present you the final chapter, i would like to say I am not only a roadgeek but I am also a geek when it comes to flight paths, so anytime you are going on a really long flight you can come to me for advice. Same case for road trips! :)**

**Mulzypops' POV**

I woke up. Where was I? My vision was very blurry but I could recognize the words on the highway signs. I was on in ambulance, rolling on a highway in Rockford, Illinois.

"Oh good your still alive!" a girl said.

"Sis is that you?" I asked.

"What, I'm not your sister. I'm Billcipher4. Remember me?"

Then it all hit me. These were the girls who didn't care about me even when I risked my life for them.

"Could you take me home?" I asked. "I don't want to remember this adventure because..."

"Why?" asked Constellation Temptation.

"You guys don't care about me. I risked my life for you guys even though we haven't known each other long. I liked you guys. But it's obvious you don't care." I sighed. My vision was still blurry but I could see a smile slightly on PEACELOVESMILEDIP's face.

"We did care actually. We thought you didn't care about us. Even I was sad."

"You were?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Yeah! Of course!" Opal smiled at me. I smiled back.

"I'd hug you guys but I cannot see very well. Stupid dream demons." I groaned.

"We're going to the hospital to help you. We also called your parents and your sister but they don't know how to reach where we're going from here." - I'mMabelPines

"Ah that makes sense. There's insane construction on Highway 90, so tell them to take Highway 88 and Highway 39.

"But we're on Highway 90 right now. And I don't see construction." - Gravityfalls11

"That's just east of Rockford and it lasts all the way to Chicago's O'Hare airport. We're already past Rockford I can tell. Once Highway 39 joins Highway 90, they stay joint up until Portage." I replied.

"You bet, we're in Wisconsin right now." Billcipher4 said.

"Wisconsin?"

"Yeah, we're going to Portage."

"Why are we going to your town?"

"Oh this is my local eye doctor's ambulance. Your parents said you don't have a local eye doctor so I thought I'd take you up to Portage."

"That's nice of you. Hey could you fill me in on what happened before we left Gravity Falls?"

So they told me. Apparently, they got the gem, stopped Gideon and he got arrested. They got the 3 journals from my pockets and opened the portal so they could escape. Bob took down the sign and threw it in the disposal so no one got trapped in that cursed world. Then they called my parents and sister, the ambulance in Portage, then they looked on Google Maps to let know the doctor where to drive.

"We took the journals with us too. Hopefully Alex Hirsch doesn't bust us for taking it. You can take all of them." PEACELOVESMILE DIP said handing the 3 journals to me.

"Thanks but I'm only interested in journal _1_." I replied.

"Why _1_?"

"Because _1_ is the least explored journal. I'm intrigued so I want it."

"Then who gets _2_ and _3_?"

"That's for you guys to decide."

Before I knew it the girls started fighting. Only two people fought for _2_, while the rest fought for _3_. Billcipher4 ended up taking journal 2 from Constellation Temptation. I'mMabelPines ended up taking _3_. And I took _1_. I was excited to check it out but my vision was still blurry so I was going to have to wait. But of course I would. I would wait.

_After the adventure ends_

I posted my whole adventure on fanfiction after I got back to my house. Of course only the people who joined me and macktri123 believed me. No one else believed me. But at least my adventure in Gravity Falls was over. Or so I think.

**And that wraps up the whole story! If I make a sequel then you have to look back here because the sequel will probably be posted here. I'm still thinking of ideas. I would appreciate some help. Just PM me and I will consider it!**


	15. Trailer and Plot: Sequel

**Here is the plot for the sequel to "How to Find Gravity Falls for Real?". I know you're wondering why I'm putting it all here in the story that's already finished. Well I thought it may be easier for fans to access. Here's the complex plot of the sequel:**

**Alex Hirsch is visiting my state. I am at the airport about to leave for spring break but Alex Hirsch spots me reading a page in journal 1 and then notices that the content is exactly like how he planned it for the show. Alex begins chasing me through the airport and I end up taking my mom's car out of the parking lot to avoid Alex. I go to Portage, Wisconsin, to see Billcipher4 and warn her. She then invites friends from the previous 14 chapters to help us escape Alex. We start driving all over the country to avoid Alex, and more chaos breaks out when it turns out Dipper and Mabel has been following me the whole time, causing Alex to call the cops. Meanwhile, Constellation Temptation is trying to steal **_**2 **_**from Billcipher4 but keeps on failing and she decides to betray us and team up with Alex Hirsch.**

**The sequel starts in the next chapter. Just giving you a plot.**

**Here's a trailer too**:

"I'm so glad to be in this wonderful state - wait what is that?" Alex walks off stage. "That's _1_!" Alex kims through it. "How did you get this?"

"Mom, Dad, gotta go, this man is chasing me for who knows what reason!"

Trailer cuts to me speeding down the highway. "I got to get out of here fast! Hmmm where to go? Of course!"

Cuts to Portage, Wisconsin.

"Billcipher4! We gotta run! Alex caught me at ORD Airport to find me with _1_!"

"I'll call backup!"

Cuts to car.

"RUN!"

"Give us back _1 _and _2_!"

"I don't understand who's chasing you and why he's chasing you at all!"

"What the - Dipper, Mabel?"

Cuts to Constellation Temptation.

"I have to get _2_ back from Billcipher4. _2 _belongs with me. Mwhahahahahaha!"

Cuts to Constellation Temptation and Alex Hirsch.

"What do you say we team up?"

**COMING SOON TO !**


	16. The Escape from O'Hare (Chapter 1)

**Here's chapter 1 to the sequel of "How to find Gravity Falls for real?". We also have a new recruit - Animation 101! First boy to join so I finally have backup! No offense girls. **

**Alex Hirsch's POV**

I landed at the O'Hare International Airport Terminal 3 on an American Airlines flight from Los Angeles International Airport. Paparazzi crowded me. This is because I am the owner of the most watched cartoon on the Disney Channel, Gravity Falls. I am not only the owner but I also voice Grunkle Stan and Soos.

"I am so honored to be in Illinois today to... hey is that _1_?"

**Mulzypops' POV**

I had to wake up early in the morning to catch a flight to the Fire Region (the Fire Region is the name I use for all the islands along the Pacific Ocean). I was so exhausted I fell asleep on the car ride to O'Hare. I had a stopover in Dallas, Texas, and then I was going onward to the Fire Region. I was really excited.

I went up to Terminal 3. Since I usually take American Airlines flights from my state's largest airport, O'Hare, I had to go to Terminal 3. Little did I know I'd be dragged on another adventure involving Gravity Falls.

I had brought _1_ for me to read on the flight between Dallas and the Fire Region. I got that huge journal after my previous adventure, one that I never thought I'd have. Didn't I already tell you that story? Go back and read Chapters 1-5 and Chapters 7-14. While the flight from O'Hare to Dallas wasn't long, the flight from Dallas to the Fire Region was quite long. So obviously I thought I'd read more in _1_.

I saw a lot of aircrafts pull up into O'Hare. Qatar Airways came all the way from Doha (a large city in the Middle East), Iberia from Spain, British Airways from London, Japan Airlines from Tokyo. Not only am I a roadgeek _(see Chapter 1)_ but I'm also an aviation geek, one who knows alot about flights. I don't necessarily care about the aircraft, just about the flight itself.

A familiar figure emerged at Terminal 3 with cameras all over. "I am so honored to be in Illinois today to... hey is that _1_?"

Uh oh. I quickly tried to shove _1_ in my backpack but it was too late. Alex snatched it from me. "How do you know all the features that _1_ will have in the show?"

"Uh... Mom, Dad, gotta go, this guy is after me!"

"We'll still meet in the Fire Region right?"

"Uh yeah! See you later!"

"Bye love you!"

"Love you too!"

I ran as fast as I can. A dude at the airport said, "No way, you're Alex Hirsch!". **(That's actually Animaton101)**

"I'll get you!" Alex yelled at me.

**Animation101's POV**

I was returning from Illinois to London. I was visiting my older brother who lived here, my first trip alone. I was catching an early morning flight on British Airways to London. I saw a brown skinned boy run away from another man. "No way you're Alex Hirsch!" I said.

"I'LL GET YOU!" Alex said to the boy.

"Huh?" I wondered.

I ran so fast, past Alex, right to the boy.

"Why are you running from the Alex Hirsch?"

"He's after me for having this book!" He held out _1_. I gasped.

"How'd you get that?"

"Long story but right now we gotta escape the airport!"

**And the story begins! I'm running as fast as I can from the airport with Animation101! Can we escape or will Alex catch us? Don't worry you girls will be featured soon! :)**


	17. Alex Hirsch, we can hear you from CANADA

**Here's chapter 2/17. If you are wondering how I'm so good at writing when I want to be a pianist, well it's because I lived in my imagination for about half my life. :)**

**Although I know when to get back in the real world, I still live in my imagination. This seems like the perfect place to let loose my wild imagination, as I said in my profile. :)**

**Well now on to the story!**

**Mulzypops' POV**

"Is this your first time in my state?" I asked the boy following me.

"Yeah!"

"Don't worry I've been in this airport for my trips before. I've been to almost all the terminals. I know how to escape." I said.

"But my parents are waiting for me back in England! London ring a bell?"

"I had a stopover there once on my return trip from, well I'll tell you once I know I can trust you. London Heathrow Airport, it's one of the busiest in the world!"

"Yeah my airport is a mess!"

"It is. There wasn't a single Burger King!"

The airport train came. The train was going to go to Terminal 5, then Terminal P (parking). Then I could take my mom's car and escape Alex.

"COME BACK HERE!" Alex yelled.

We saw the train gates about to close. We rushed in. We made it into the train in time, with our shoulders squished. Lucky for me, Alex didn't make it in time!

"So how'd you get _1_?"

I explained the whole story to him. I had to do it as fast as I could because the train ride was about 4 minutes to Terminal P (with a stop at Terminal 5).

"Wait a second your mulzypops! I'm so sorry I didn't believe that this story actually happened!"

"Hey it's cool."

After we reached the Parking Terminal we ran quickly to my mom's car. I got in the driver's seat.

"Do you even know how to drive?"

"Nope! Hello, I'm not even a teen! At least I know WHERE to go, right?"

"True..."

I started driving. Unfortunately, Alex had caught up. He was tailgating us! Wait I think I can take advantage of that! Tailgating is against the rules of the road so he'll probably get fined. I slowed down. Alex sped up. The police siren wailed. Alex was so mad, that when he starting swearing at us, I think that people in Canada could hear. **(Quote from Austin & Ally, about people complaining in Canada)**

"WOULD YOU KEEP IT DOWN, I THINK PEOPLE CAN HEAR YOU IN CANADA!" I yelled at Alex with my tounge out. I high-fived the British boy, who introduced himself as Animation101. Then we sped down the airport's access highway headed east toward the main ones.

**Next chapter, a 2-state car chase as I head to Portage, Wisconsin! How chaotic can things get?**


	18. Um where does she live again?

**Here's an A/N and chapter 3 at the same time! Impressive, am I right? OK so here it goes.**

**1. The whole saga is a three-story fanfic, so there will be a sequel to this story as well.**

**2. You should expect a surprise ending for the second story, the story you're reading right now. I have a contest that will get you to reveal some spoilers, but then again, it's tough to win!**

**3. There's a contest. Go to my story "It's In the Making", which is about Dipper and Old Man McGucket working on journal 4 (after journal 3 is finished). After that, make some fan-art involving journal 4, which is the cover for that fanfic. It can be anything. Journal 4 paired with the other 3 journals, Gideon trying to steal it, or even Journal 4 in fire! It's up to you. The best fan-art wins the contest and will get spoilers for THIS story (the one you are reading).**

**4. The story of Cipherism is out, as well as chapter 5 of "It's In the Making". Go check them out! :)**

**OK and now onto this story!**

**Animation101's POV**

Mulzypops rushed down onto what apparently is Highway 90 west, even with all the construction. "CAREFUL!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry! I'm not old enough to drive yet! But do you want to be jailed by Alex Hirsch?" he yelled back.

"He's not even a cop!" I pointed out.

"He could CALL a cop though!"

"That is true!"

"Don't worry I know where to go!"

_2 1/2 hours later_

We were in Portage, Wisconsin, or at least that's what mulzypops told me.

"So I'm guessing we're meeting with Billcipher4."

"Yes... I know which town he's in. Portage. I just don't know where he lives or which exit to get off of..." he said as he maneuvered his car onto what apparently is Highway 39 north.

"So what are we supposed to do then?"

"Go to Wausau?" Wausau was apparently where Highway 39's north end is.

"Who even goes to Wausau?"

"Um I don't know - people who use Highway 39 just north of Portage!"

After a long time of arguing, we finally got off at Endeavdor, Wisconsin.

We got off at a BP. There was a drug store right by the gas station so we went in. No not to smoke! What kind of idiot would even smoke?

"I know right?" Mulzypops said to me.

I was speaking aloud wasn't I?

"Yes you were."

I really need to stop doing that!

"Yes you do!"

"You said it dude." I said to him.

Mulzypops looked around. Eventually he grabbed 6 bottles of Pepsi for himself, a 6-pack of diet root beer for me, and some snacks for both of us. Cheez-Its, potato chips, cereal, muffins, and cookies. He checked them out with the change he was going to use for a few Dr Peppers when he was in the Fire Region. Then we saw a farm. It was abandoned but it didn't look spooky. We carefully walked to the farm, found some beds, and went to sleep.

"MOO!" A cow said.

"I didn't know there were still animals here!" I thought. Luckily not aloud.

**And that wraps up this chapter. Billcipher4 appears next chapter, and the other girls and our new recruit the chapter after that. :)**


End file.
